1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game devices and more particularly pertains to a new game device for asking trivia questions which includes the random selection of questions by hitting and catching balloons having game trivia cards positioned therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a trivia game that includes more than the simple drawing of a card and answering a question on that card. The game should include the additional feature of having to hit and catch a balloon having a trivia question therein to allow random selection of the cards. This will also differ from a conventional game in that the players do not answer in a turn-based format but only those players that catch a balloon will answer the question. Further, such a game will add an aerobic element to the trivia game.